Unorthodox
by NationalLoser
Summary: Luna's excited to be back at Hogwarts after the long summer away, but something tells her this year is going to be very different. She sparks up unwanted attention from Slytherin over a confrontation with Draco, that Luna can't forget. Eventual Luna/Draco yay:D
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated anything recently. I promise to start updating more often. Anyway, this is my new story, I hope you enjoy it haha.**

****"Luna, if you don't hurry up you're going to miss the train."

Luna snapped back into reality from her daydreams, she found herself zoning out a lot recently, she was hardly ever fully in the real world.

It wasn't a bad thing though, she enjoyed the moments she spent in her own little world, because in her own little world she could make everything how she wanted it. The uncertainty of the real world scared her and worried her so much, she created her own and pretended the real one didn't exist.

Of course it did exist, and every now and then she'd be pulled back into it, against her will. Like now, as Luna could read the agitation and stress in her father's voice. If she was late for the train again, she'd never hear the end of it.

"Coming father" she called down the stairs as she stuck her head out of her bedroom door.

She pulled her head back inside and stared at her trunk, smiling to herself, she was going back, back to her home. Well, the one she preferred anyway.

Everything was so different at Hogwarts, no one worried about her like they did at home, they just accepted her the way she was and ignored her daydream-y moments.

Then of course, she had her friends. Her friends were wonderful to her; Harry, Hermione, Ginny and even Ron, even though Ron seemed indifferent at times. She chuckled to herself at the thought of the redheaded boy, she didn't realise how much she had missed her friends.

"Luna, we're really running out of time now." Her father called again, once again snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I'm now coming." She apologised and pulled her trunk out of her bedroom and stood at the top of the stairs, she placed her hands under the trunk and lifted it down the stairs.

"Luna" her father chuckled, as she struggled down the stairs "You could've just levitated it."

"But what would be the fun in that?" she smirked.

Her father shook his head with the same smirk plastered on his face. "You, my girl, are something different."

Luna simply smiled and took her fathers hand as he held it out for her. With a crack they were gone.

* * *

Luna found herself almost running to a carriage as her and her father approached the train. Then she remembered herself and turned back.

She threw her arms around her father.

"Goodbye Dad" she smiled, pulling away and picking up her trunk again.

"Have fun at school" her dad chuckled as she skipped out of sight and boarded the train.

Luna walked slowly through the train when she realised she was in the Slytherin end of the train, she must've run past the other parts of the train in her excitement to get back to school.

She felt herself become nervous as she glanced around her at the people she never usually spoke to. A few people had noticed that she wasn't supposed to be here. She smiled at them and they turned away as quickly as they faced her.

Taking a deep breath, she walked through the carriage only to come face to face with the person she would've least liked to see right now, Draco Malfoy.

"If I'm not mistaken..." he spat in her direction. "You're not a Slytherin."

"You would be correct, Draco." She gulped, looking down.

Draco was about to continue when he did a double take and his face turned from anger to shock.

"What did you call me?" he whispered angrily.

"I called you Draco." Luna looked up to face him. "Because that's your name."

A silence appeared between them, during which Luna looked down again. The silence only lasted a few seconds, but it seemed like hours to Luna.

"Get out of here Loony." Draco whispered again and moved aside for her to exit the carriage.

Luna hurried past and the door closed quickly behind her. She breathed a sigh of relief and walked along the carriage to find her friends.

Eventually, she noticed a flash of red hair in a cabin and opened the door to find Ginny and a few other fifth years.

"Luna!" Ginny smiled and stood up to hug the blonde.

"Ginny" Luna smiled "I've missed you!"

"You too!" Ginny laughed, breaking the hug "What took you so long to get here?"

"I ran into Draco."

"You mean **Malfoy**." Ginny corrected her.

"Why does everyone insist on calling him that, he is human too you know Ginny." Luna replied.

"Barely" Ginny scoffed.

"Well he let me go without too much trouble, if he was so inhuman then he would've hexed me or something."

"I'm surpised he didn't" came the reply.

"Ginny..." Luna began, but thought better of it.

As the conversation came to it's awkward end, they sat in silence for the remainder of the journey. It wasn't an awkward silence, but a silence nonetheless.

* * *

After dinner in the Great Hall, Luna began the walk back to her common room.

"Oi, Loony." Came a gruff voice from behind her.

"Oh great." She sighed to herself and turned around.

"Yes?"

"What were you doing in our carriage earlier?" The voice came from Crabbe, of course.

"Nothing, I just got on the wrong carriage."

"Well, you seemed pretty cosy there." came a female voice from behind Crabbe, Luna recognised it as Daphne Greengrass, Draco's girlfriend.

"Are you serious, I was cornered and intimidated? What part of that is cosy?"

Daphne approached Luna until she was standing a few inches away from her face.

"I heard all about the 'encounter'" Daphne's voice was full of venom. "Let's just get one thing straight, no one calls him Draco, apart from me."

"What about his parents?" Luna dared to reply.

"Ha, as if his parents actually talk to him anymore." Daphne laughed, "Just, back off Lovegood. I don't know what's going on in your crazy little head, but it's stopping now."

"There's no-" Luna began but was cut off when Daphne pushed her violently and walked off.

The blonde brushed her robes down and continued walking. Her mind racing, doing circles over the same fact. Draco had obviously told Daphne and assumed that Luna liked him. She scoffed, obviously, he was attractive, but Luna would never think that way about him. The fact that Draco had the nerve to think that just made her mad, she had to get him back.

**Yay, first chapter, the next chapter will be up asap I enjoy writing this story haha:D**


	2. Chapter 2

Luna woke up the next morning, her mind still foggy from last night. She had been up late trying to figure out how to approach Draco without him or, more importantly, Daphne getting the wrong message.

Daphne was a popular girl, and a powerful enemy. The blonde got picked on regularly by Daphne's 'gang' but she knew that to give her any kind of ammunition for hatred was a terrible idea.

Luna's head ached just thinking about what Daphne might do if she found out that she was seeking out Draco today. The truth was, even Luna knew it was a bad idea, but she had to straighten things out and ask him why he felt he needed to tell Daphne that she called him by his name, it was only a name. There had to be a reason he was uncomfortable with it, and the curious part of Luna wanted to delve into his mind and find out why, but that was out of the question.

The blonde absent-mindedly glanced at the clock on her bedside table. She had to look back again as she couldn't believe the time. She was late for potions.

Professor Snape was going to be so mad at her, her mind raced over possible excuses as she pulled on her robes and dashed out of the common room.

She was grateful she was late, at least she wouldn't have the chance to run into Daphne. But she couldn't walk leisurely, the rational part of her mind scolded her as she picked up the pace to get to potions.

As she arrived in the dingy corridor outside her potions classroom, Luna took a moment to prepare herself.

She pushed open the creaky old door and came face to face with her potions class, who all had the same look on their face. It was a look of sympathy for the blonde. She gulped as Professor Snape strode across the classroom to tower over her.

"Miss Lovegood..." he began.

"Sir, I'm so so-"

"Save it. You will make up the half an hour after class." Professor Snape finished and handed her a textbook. "Let's not make a habit of this."

Luna nodded and walked to the empty seat in the class, of course, next to a Slytherin.

* * *

At the end of class, after they had been dismissed by a particularly quiet Professor Snape, everybody left the classroom in a hurry, apart from Luna. She stayed in her seat and closed her textbook, having finished the assignment they were working on.

"Make yourself useful and go and organise the ingredients cupboard" Snape mumbled.

"Yes sir" Luna replied and hurried off, putting her textbook in her bag on the way.

When she was inside the cupboard, after a few minutes of picking pieces of toads off the floor she heard the classroom door swing open.

She couldn't hear the other voice but she could hear Snape talking loudly to the other person.

"I do not care for your family affairs, we have discussed this. You can sort this out on your own."

Luna moved closer to the closed door of the cupboard and opened it enough to peek out, but she could only see Snape.

"I have some errands to run, we will discuss this further when I get back, wait here."

Snape left the room and Luna turned her attention to the jar of toad's eyes that she had almost knocked over, placing it back on the shelf properly.

As soon as she was sure Snape had left the room, she left the cupboard to find the mystery student.

Her jaw almost dropped when she saw who it was.

"Lovegood." Draco sighed.

"It's a bit better than Loony, I'll accept it. Draco..." Luna began.

"Stop calling me that."

"What is the big problem with your name? Such a big issue that you felt it neccessary to tell your girlfriend that I called you by it."

"What are you talking about?"

Luna sighed. "I understand if you have a problem with me, most people do, but I was not calling you by your name to be spiteful or to wind you up, there was no need to tell Daphne."

Draco almost laughed "I never said anything to Daphne, you really are loony."

"My name is Luna. I guess you don't believe in using anyone else's names either."

Draco scoffed. "I don't have time for thi-"

He was interrupted by Snape walking back in.

"You can leave now Lovegood." Snape said slowly, his eyes darting from her to Draco and back again.

"Yes sir."

Luna pushed open the door, and stepped outside, bumping into Daphne.

"I should've known you'd be here Lovegood."

"Daphne, I-"

"What is your obsession with my boyfriend?" Daphne sneered.

"Believe me, I do not have an obsession with..." Luna hesitated saying the next word and changed her sentence "...with your boyfriend."

"Could've fooled me, always following him around." Daphne laughed, and placed her hands on Luna's shoulders ready to shove her again when the classroom door swung open.

Draco looked at the scene and pulled Daphne's hands off Luna "Daphne, we're leaving, leave Lovegood alone."

Daphne shot him a look.

"She's not worth it." Draco replied quickly and pulled Daphne down the corridor, leaving Luna shocked at what had just happened.

She ran through it in her head, had Draco just...protected her?

She was interrupted from her thoughts by footsteps hitting the cobbled floor.

"Luna!" Ron's voice came. Luna turned to face him, he was with Hermione and Harry.

"What are you doing down here?" he asked.

"...Nothing" she replied "I had detention."

"Well, come on, let's get out of here, Malfoys around here and he's in a foul mood."

**Next chapter out asap. I promise**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I am planning a moment between Draco and Luna in this chapter so enjoy that:3**

**Draco's P.O.V  
**

"That bitch ravenclaw, who does she even think she is. I don't understand why you won't just let me hex her and be done with it."

Draco tried his best to block out what Daphne was saying and just sighed as they walked through the dungeon.

"Baby, she's trying to steal you from me."

Draco stopped and turned to her. "Do you really feel threatened by Luna Lovegood?! She's a year younger than me, she's a Ravenclaw and she's friends with that insufferable git Potter. Besides, I don't even talk to her, she's just...there."

Daphne cowered from Draco. "I just thought."

"There's the problem!" Draco laughed "You thought."

"Why are you in such a mean mood today Draco, is it your father again?" Daphne replied quietly.

"Don't mention my father!" Draco shouted. "You don't know him and you don't understand."

"I could if you opened up a little bit more!" Daphne shouted back. "I'm your girlfriend! You're supposed to tell me stuff."

"Oh, is that why we're together, so you can find out all your little bits of information?!"

Daphne stopped "No..." she replied quietly "I love you Draco..."

A moment of silence passed and a tear formed in Daphne's eye. "I see how it is, I won't bother you anymore."

* * *

**Luna's P.O.V**

"Luna, are you okay?"

Luna was once again woken from her daydream. She fell back to the real world and realised where she was.

It was almost sunset, she had spent all day studying for Transfiguration with Ginny, she had obviously zoned out again. She had been wondering about what she saw the day before.

The rational side of her brain told her to forget it and not meddle with Draco, he had done some horrible things to her friends and used to be horrible to her, so why should she help him?

But then again, the other side of her brain was curious, and wondered if there could be a possibility that Draco could be...fixed. Maybe he wouldn't be so mean if she had someone to talk to, someone he could trust.

Luna laughed to herself, she'd go crazy too if her only companion was Daphne Greengrass.

"...Luna?" Ginnys voice pierced the safety of Luna's daydream again.

"Sorry...I was in a world of my own" the blonde laughed.

"I can see that" Ginny smirked. "We need to get going, it's dinnertime and I'm starving."

"You're such a Weasley, Ginny" Luna smiled at her redheaded friend.

"Come on then, I'm sure you're hungry too."

"...not really, but yeah, let's go." Luna allowed herself to be pulled by Ginny.

They had got about halfway to the castle when Luna realised she had left her bag, after apologising to her friend and telling her to go to the Great Hall anyway, she returned to the spot they had been sitting in to pick up her back.

It was at that point that she heard a scream, not a fear-filled scream, or a scream of pain, a scream of anger and emotional hurt, and it was coming from the forest.

Luna knew that she should turn away and go back to the castle, not only was Ginny waiting for her in the Great Hall, but it was getting dark, and the forest was dangerous, even in the daylight.

Ignoring all sensible thoughts in her head, she walked towards the forest.

* * *

Inside the forest, Luna realised that the screaming had stopped...and she was now lost.

"Oh great..." she mumbled, looking around her trying to find a way out. She almost jumped when she heard a twig snap from behind her.

The blonde spun round and looked around and saw a silhouette through the fog.

Luna walked slowly towards the figure and realised who it was.

"Draco?" she ventured, knowing that he wouldn't take kindly to her interrupting wh atever he was up to out here.

She stepped back as Draco turned round, his eyes red but with a look of indifference plastered on his face.

"What do you want Lun-...Loony?" Draco stumbled over his words, trying not to let his voice break.

"You've been crying..." Luna began.

"No, I haven't." Draco snapped. "I don't cry."

"Everyone cries...maybe if you had someone to talk to, you could cry to them an-" The blonde began again, she knew she was pushing too far into a touchy subject.

"I don't need anyone. I certainly don't need a nutter trying to talk to me."

"Draco..."

"Don't call me that!" Draco shouted, his eyes glazing over with tears.

"...You need to find someone to talk to" Luna finished, stepping back. "Maybe Daphne."

"Why would I talk to her?" Draco laughed evilly.

"Well she's your girlf-"

"No...she's not." His eyes scanned the floor. "We're not together anymor- Why am I even telling you this?! Get out of here!" His mood snapped back to anger.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave." Luna turned her back on Draco and walked out of the forest.

She knew everyone would think she's crazy, but she had to tell someone. Draco needed help, and if no one wanted to help him, she would.

**So there's your 'moment' I know it's not much but hey. Next chapter out today.**


	4. Chapter 4

**There will be some more Draco in this chapter, I promise!**

**Luna's P.O.V**

"You what?" Harry almost laughed at what Luna had just explained.

Harry was the only person who Luna could approach maturely about this, other than Hermione, but she found Harry first. Ron would've just laughed and Ginny would get mad at Draco, Harry was somewhere in the middle.

"This is serious Harry, he needs help." She explained, almost begging Harry to help her.

"Anything that's wrong in his life, he's brought it upon himself" Harry continued, almost telling Luna off. "You can't keep bumping into him and feeling sorry for him. He's a horrible person."

"Yes, but he's still a person, maybe if someone showed him some kindness, he'd be kinder to everyone else."

"Malfoy will never be kind, to anyone." The older boy looked at her sternly. "It's not your business Luna...leave it. He's not right in the head, somethings going on up there, and it's not your place, my place, or anyone else's place but his own to sort it out."

Luna sighed. "I know Harry, but I can't stand to see anyone upset."

Harry placed his arm around Luna and pulled her close. "It's okay Luna, I'll make sure he stays away from you."

* * *

**Draco's P.O.V**

Draco stalked back to the castle. He couldn't believe what just happened. She had turned up, she was turning up everywhere and it put him on edge. He didn't need her 'caring', he didn't need anyone. He even pushed Daphne away after she got too close.

His mind wandered again to Daphne, she had been so upset before, he felt bad for what he had said and done, but he couldn't change it. He didn't love her, he didn't know what love was. He certainly didn't need someone wanting to help him, he could help himself, no matter how long it took, Draco Malfoy doesn't need help.

He couldn't ignore that letter from his father, or any of the letters from his father. Everytime he got one he reacted in the same way. Draco knew his father was disappointed in him and tried to impress him by being what his father is...a bully, however, he got in trouble and his father was even more disappointed, it was a vicious cycle, that he hated.

Draco snapped back into reality when he reached the Slytherin common room, he came face to face with Daphne upon entering the portrait.

"Oh...Draco..." She spoke awkwardly, looking at the ground.

"Excuse me." Draco pushed past her, his heart sinking at the thought of the look that must be growing across her face.

"I wish someone would just hex you Draco! It's the only way you'll learn!" She shouted behind him.

He turned round and smirked at her "Do it then."

He swaggered back to her until his face was centimetres away from hers. "Do it. Hex me, curse me, kill me. Does it look like I care?"

"Step back from her Malfoy." A voice called from across the common room.

"Who's gonna stop me?" Draco laughed, it was a sick laugh, full of hatred and cockiness.

"Stupefy!" The voice belonged to Crabbe, whose wand shot out and the ball of fast travelling light hit Draco and sent him flying and crashing into the wall.

The room shook as Draco hit the floor.

The world started to fade for Draco, his head hurt so much, not just from the pain of hitting the wall, but from the heaviness of everything that had happened today.

"Someone get Madame Pomfrey, Crabbe, you really hurt him." Draco heard a voice before everything went black.

* * *

**Luna's P.O.V**

Luna had decided to ignore everyone's advice, her curiosity was too powerful for her, and she wanted to find a way to get through to Draco.

If there was a chance, no matter how small, that just talking to him would make him a better person, Luna was going to take that chance. Though her ffriends couldn't see it now, she was doing it for them.

Luna had gone to the only person she knew that would help her with this, Hermione.

As she arrived the library, Hermione was at her usual table, working on an essay.

"Hermione, I need your help" Luna smiled as she sat down opposite the brunette.

Hermione simply raised her finger to signal Luna to wait a moment and finished writing her sentence before looking up and smiling back at the blonde.

"I'd be happy to help, what is it you need?" Hermione placed her quill down.

"Well...I need help getting through to someone, I know you're not good with people, but I was wondering if you knew of a book or something?" Luna asked.

"It depends on the person Luna, who are you hoping to get through to?" Hermione replied, her brow furrowing with confusion, Hermione didn't know of anyone that Luna knew that wouldn't trust her completely. She was a very easy girl to trust and would protect secrets with her life.

"Draco Malfoy." The blonde replied and quickly added "Don't be mad, or tell me he's beyond saving because he's not, I know he's not. I've seen him, he's upset Hermione and I think that if I can get through to him now, he might be a better person all around."

"I understand what you're saying Luna" Hermione replied, earning her an appreciative smiled from Luna before continuing "But you do need to be careful, even for someone as nice as you, Malfoy finds it hard to open up to people, and if you push him too far, he'll break and completely shut everything out. Just, please, watch yourself."

"I will, I think I know what I'm doing, is there a book then?" Luna asked.

"I'm afraid not" came Hermione's reply. "But, maybe Madame Pomfrey knows something. She's definitley had a few emotional breakdowns down there."

The girls chuckled to each other.

"Okay, I'll head down there now and ask her. Thank you Hermione." Luna skipped off.

* * *

Luna arrived at the hospital wing late evening and Madame Pomfrey was less than impressed with her arrival.

"Miss Lovegood, I really don't have time for this. I have an injured student in the wing." The nurse sighed as Luna arrived in her office.

"I'm so sorry, but I do need help with a student." Luna hoped that the mention of a student would convince Madame Pomfrey that she was worthy of her time.

"Okay, we'll make a deal, you go and take this pain relief potion to the injured student and then I'll help you, what is it you need?" Madame Pomfrey smiled at Luna.

"It's a deal, I need some help getting through to someone who I know is in trouble within his own mind." Luna explained, earning an extravagant eye roll from the school nurse.

"Very well, I'll dig out a few books, now hurry!" Madame Pomfrey urged, handing Luna a small goblet with a bright purple liquid inside.

Luna nodded her head and walked out of the office to the only occupied bed in the wing. She walked closer until she saw who was in the bed, covered with cuts and bruises.

"Draco..." Luna whispered, placing the goblet on the side of the table.

Draco groaned in pain and Luna picked the goblet back up again.

"You need to drink this." She added, placing the goblet to his mouth.

He placed his hand on hers, gripping the goblet and drinking from it. Luna felt her hand burn slightly from his touch.

She gulped and swiftly but calmy pulled the goblet away from him, setting her hand free and placing the goblet back.

"What happe-" Luna began but was interrupted by Madame Pomfrey, who was rushing with a book in her hands, she thrusted it into Luna's hand and shooed her away.

"Thank you Luna, that will be enough, off to the common rooms now before the prefects catch you."

Luna thanked Madame Pomfrey and left the wing, book clutched in her hand, which was still tingling.

**Aww a moment c': I hope it's not too soon for one, but it will be a little while before another one haha, remember to review and thank you so much for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Draco's P.O.V**

He watched as Luna hurried out of the room and Madame Pomfrey began to fuss over him.

"Get off me" he whined, swatting her hand away and automatically regretting the decision as a shooting pain rushed through his arm. "Agh" he yelped.

"That was a stupid move Mr. Malfoy, now stop being too proud to accept help and sit still." The nurse scolded as she took his hand and rubbed an ointment over it.

Draco stayed silent as Madame Pomfrey's words sank in.

"There." Madame Pomfrey finished up and placed his hand back down onto his chest. "Now get some rest, it's late."

He sighed and stared at the ceiling. What if she was right in some way, maybe he should accept he-

No. His mind fought back against him, he was embarrassed at the fact he was scared of his father. No one even needed to know that, one more year and he'd be out of this hell hole, working with his father. Maybe then he'd father would be proud of him.

His mind swirled in circles until he finally fell asleep.

* * *

The bright light scorched Draco's eyes as he opened them the following morning.

His head still ached, but it wasn't so much emotional anymore, sleeping had helped him think things over. He was going to send a letter to his father today.

He sat up in his bed, wincing from the pain and rubbed his eyes.

As soon as she heard him getting up Madame Pomfrey came running from her office. "No point getting up dear, you won't be leaving here today. Professor Dumbledore has brought you some assignments from Potions and Transfiguration for you to work on though."

Draco sighed, and eventually nodded but remained sitting up, mostly due to the fact it would be too painful to move again.

He glanced over to his bed-side table and found the goblet refilled with the bright purple liquid. Just looking at the goblet made his mind flash back to Luna.

What was she doing there again? Why would she come to the hospital wing for a book?

He was interrupted from his thoughts by his owl swooping low down the corridor and landing at his feet.

Draco's heart sank as he saw the black, waxy seal on the letter. It was from his father.

He took the letter and dismissed the owl, prising the envelope open and reading the letter.

_Draco,_

_I am most disappointed with some news that has reached me regarding your condition. I am fully aware that you are incapacitated in the hospital wing of your school. _

_It is not that I do not care, I am just concerned that a son of mine has allowed himself to be so distracted that he was hexed by a fellow Slytherin._

_Draco, you are losing your touch, when you return this winter we will have to book you some more training._

_Regards,_

_Lucius._

Draco slammed the letter down on his bedside table and picked up the goblet, wanting to dull the pain in his now throbbing hand. He gulped down all of the purple liquid and placed the goblet back down, thinking about how he was going to reply to his father.

He couldn't leave his bed because Madame Pomfrey would hunt him down. He smirked at the thought of the small nurse chasing him down the corridor, but it wasn't a logical solution.

He definitley couldn't trust anyone to send the letter for him...or could he?

His mind flashed back to his moment with Luna last night. He didn't even know her that well, but she seemed to care and that was good enough for now.

He quickly scribbled his reply on a piece of parchment that he was provided with for his classwork and folded it up, he also included a note with it and called his owl back.

"Take this to Luna Lovegood, in Ravenclaw." He whispered to his owl and sent it off.

* * *

**Luna's P.O.V**

Luna closed the heavy book and rested her head on it with an exasperated sigh.

"Luna, you need to take a break" Hermione giggled at her blonde companion.

"I just don't understand anything in here, it's too complicated." she whined

"Let me have a look" Hermione began, pulling the book over the table to her and opening it, almost coughing on the dust that rose from the pages.

She flicked through a few pages before closing it and sliding it back.

"I don't understand it either" Hermione chuckled.

"What hope do I have then?" Luna rested her head back on the book and closed her eyes. "Maybe I should give up."

Hermione went from joking to looking at Luna very seriously "No, of all the people I know, I would expect them all to give up but not you. You're Luna, you don't give up until you reach your goal, just because it's difficult, doesn't mean it's worthless."

Luna smiled weakly at the brunette.

"What's that?" Hermione gestured to an owl swooping through the library and landing on the table in front of her.

"It's for you" the brunette shrugged, inspecting the letter attached to the owl and sliding it over to Luna.

Luna picked up the letter and read the small note inside of it.

_Luna,_

_I wouldn't ask you to do this normally, but as you know, I am stuck. I require this letter to be sent to my father._

_Draco._

She furrowed her brow at the note. "That's odd..." she observed, reading the longer letter before Hermione swiped it from her.

"You can't read that" the brunette scolded "That's between Draco and his father."

"Hermione...just one read?" Luna pleaded.

Hermione rolled her eyes and tossed the letter back to the blonde.

Luna's eyes scanned over the letter before placing it down on the table and writing on it.

"What are you doing?!" Hermione looked shocked.

"Making...a few adjustments" Luna smirked, putting her quill down and folding the letter up and tying it to the owl's foot.

"Take this to Lucius" Luna smiled at the owl, running a finger down it's back.

"I can't believe you just done that." Hermione laughed.

Luna just smiled as she watched the owl fly off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy new year guys! I hope 2013 is great to you all:)**

"Luna, you're gonna regret that so much!" Hermione gasped from across the table.

"No...I don't think I will" Luna smiled in her airy way.

"You're something else" Hermione couldn't help but laugh at Luna's reaction.

"So I've been told" came the dreamy reply. "Well, I should probably get going, classes tomorrow. I'll see you in the morning"

"Hopefully, if Draco hasn't hunted you down" the brunette smirked.

* * *

**Draco's P.O.V**

It had been a few days since Draco asked Luna to send his letter to his father, he hadn't really thought that much about it, he was busy regaining his status among Slytherin house.

He had started with Crabbe, after having a few short words with him, he had earned back his follower. Then, he had approached Daphne and straightened things out.

He was starting to feel good about himself again, and he hadn't seen Luna since their awkward moment in the hospital wing. Draco had just dismissed it as a one-off and paid no more attention to the younger Ravenclaw.

He daren't tell anyone, but he was considering going a bit easier on Luna. He had to admit she had a certain...calming effect on him.

It was a usual morning, Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table when the mail came flying in, literally.

Everytime the mail came, his heart leaped into his throat, he was dreading the reply from his father. Every morning this week however, nothing had come for him. But that didn't stop him from being anxious.

He sighed deeply when his owl dropped the usual wax-sealed envelope in front of him, his luck had run out. He slipped the letter into his pocket and excused himself from the table to read it in the corridor.

His hands were almost trembling as he discarded the envelope and opened the letter and read it.

Draco's eyes scanned the letter and his hands were shaking with rage at the reply. He thrust the letter back into his pocket and stormed back into the Great Hall, more specifically, towards the Ravenclaw table.

He ignored the looks that were shot his way and stood behind Luna.

He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around, her face breaking into a smile when she saw him. He grabbed her arm "We need to talk" he seethed as he led her into the corridor.

"What is it?" She asked, her face laced with worry.

Draco pulled the letter out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Explain that." He whispered angrily. "You tampered with my letter."

Luna's eyes scanned the letter and gulped. "Yes...but, you have to underst-" she stammered.

"No. I don't have to understand anything, you have to understand that this was a private letter. My relationship with my father is fragile as it is." Draco couldn't stop himself from raising his voice.

Her eyes began to sparkle with tears, "I didn't mean to make things worse, I just thought it would be better for you this way."

"It's not your place to do that." His words reminded Luna of what Harry had said, maybe he was right.

"I'm sorry..." She whimpered.

"So you should be." Draco hissed at her and strided back into the Great Hall.

* * *

**Luna's P.O.V**

There was only a few days left until the Christmas holidays and Luna hadn't dared speak to Draco since.

Luna had accepted the fact that she had failed, she pushed him too far and now he had locked her out completely. She was quite depressed about it. She hadn't been herself, she was overly quiet and withdrawn apart from the fact that this time, her own little world was even further of reality.

She had come to the conclusion that not only did she want to fix Draco, she wanted to stay around him, as a friend...or maybe something more. She had found him attractive before, but she found him more attractive nowadays. She wanted to show him what no one had ever shown him before, love.

But that was impossible, as they didn't even talk anymore. Luna just shot him the odd glance at mealtimes and he would always be the same. Sitting on his own, quietly, but feared by the rest of the school.

* * *

The end of school came and Luna had said her goodbyes to her friends and returned to the Great Hall to return to her essay she had been working on.

She took a moment to observe who was still here. Hardly anyone from her house, Harry was still here and so was Hermione. She smiled at them as they noticed her looking over.

She didn't even need to look to know that Draco was still here, after all, it was her doing that he was still here. She willed herself not to look back but eventually, something inside her forced her to look.

She glanced over her shoulder at Draco who, surpisingly, was already looking in her direction.

Luna took a brave step and smiled at him, to her suprise he raised his hand and beckoned her to come over to him.

**Sorry it's short guys! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, this is the big chapter. That's all I'm saying;) but it's not the end.**

**Luna's P.O.V**

Shaking the obvious look of confusiong and shock off of her face, Luna found her subconciously brushing herself down and starting to walk towards Draco.

She glanced over her shoulder at Hermione and Harry who were both shaking their heads furiously at her and mouthing "No."

Luna simply nodded her head at them and signalled to them that she'd only be a minute.

She turned her head back round as she reached the Slytherin table where he was, once again, sitting alone.

She tried her hardest to smile at him, though at the sight of his face, she couldn't help but relive the rejection and dull pain she felt when he had shouted at her before.

"Can we talk?" He kept his voice low, trying not to show too much menace.

Luna sighed, she wanted to talk to him, she really did. But, she didn't want to be shouted again for altering his letter. She had done what she believed was best for Draco at the time. Plus, a little part of her wanted him to stay so she could talk to him without so much distraction.

"Not if you're going to shout at me again, no." Luna spoke up, inwardly praising herself for being brave.

She found herself shocked again when Draco almost laughed. It was the first time she'd seen him smile, even if it was only partially.

"No" he added. "I just wish to talk to you, that's all."

Luna smiled at him and sat down opposite him, waiting for him to talk.

Nothing happened. He just looked at her.

"Not here." He pointed out and stood up, observing the people around him.

Luna could visibly notice the tension between him and Harry as they left the Great Hall.

"I'm sorry." She mouthed to Hermione before they turned down the corridor.

"What is this about, Draco?" Luna asked, trying to read any kind of emotion on his face, to no avail.

"I um.." for once he seemed speechless. "Well, I...wanted to thank you, for helping me stay here and avoid that dreadful training...and I also...wanted to...apologise."

He audibly breathed a sigh of relief once the words escaped him.

Luna smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a brief hug before quickly realising what she was doing and pulling away.

"I'm sorry" she laughed, looking at the confusion on his face. "I just...realise how hard it must be for you to apologise for something."

Draco scoffed.

"Well, if that's all, then I should probably go ba-" Luna began to be interrupted by a still stammering Draco.

"Actually, I was wondering...if we could talk again sometime, maybe I could see you tomorrow? You're not the best at potions, maybe I could help?"

"You need someone to talk to, don't you Draco?" Luna laughed.

He nodded and forced out a smile.

"So tomorrow?" She asked, still smiling.

Draco nodded again and walked back into the Great Hall, keeping his head low and skulking back to the Slytherin table.

Luna returned, and instead of going to the desolate Ravenclaw table, she went to sit with Hermione and Harry.

"What on Earth was that?" Hermione asked, smirking.

"Yes, what the hell was that?" Harry asked, his face in contrast to Hermione's as he looked genuinely concerned.

"Well I'm meeting Draco tomorrow to study for potions..." Luna began.

Harry burst out laughing "No, seriously, what was it?"

Hermione swatted the boy on the arm, making him laugh harder. "Carry on Luna..." she smiled.

"Well, he says it's for potions...but he needs someone to talk to" Luna sighed.

Harry laughed even louder.

"Harry!" Hermione hissed. "Well, I think it's a great opportunity Luna, just, remember what I said in the library will you?"

Luna nodded.

She remembered Hermione's words clearly, "Be careful." But, Luna didn't want to be careful, she wanted to delve further into Draco's mind and even befriend him.

She would just have to wait until the next day.

* * *

**Draco's P.O.V**

Draco's nerves peaked as the end of the day neared.

He had never really had a friend before, let alone met someone to study together.

Since their confrontation in the carriage on the first day, he had felt a bit different towards Luna. She wasn't loony, she was just different, like him. However, she was an outsider because she was weak and others picked on her, he was an outsider because he picked on others. He would have to teach her to stand up for herself. The way she was at the moment, he would never tell his friends that he was 'friends' with not only a younger girl, but a younger Ravenclaw, and even worse, one of Potter's friends.

Draco shook the thoughts out of his head and began the walk to the Ravenclaw common room.

He considered breaking through the portrait, but...he didn't feel like being himself tonight.

After a few minutes, Luna came through the portrait and smiled at him. He couldn't help but smile weakly back. Her smile was contagious, he had to admit.

"So..where do you want to study?" Luna asked, beginning to walk down the staircase.

"Have you ever been properly to the dungeons?" Draco asked.

Luna visibly tensed up "No..." she began "I heard it's really dangerous."

"No" Draco laughed "That's what people say to keep it to Slytherins only...but seeing as no one's here"

* * *

After a relatively quiet walk to the dungeons, Draco stopped in one of the deepest parts and put down his bag.

Luna did the same and sat down against the wall, pulling out her Potions textbook.

"So what did you really want to talk about?" She smirked as Draco sat down next to her.

He sighed, adding a chuckle on the end. "Why did you tamper with my letter?"

"Because, I've started to care about you. Part of me didn't want to think you would be going through torture at home" she smiled.

"It's hard, I'll admit. But...why do you care about me?" he scoffed.

"It's not impossible for people to care about you, Draco...you're a very...interesting person." She pointed out, feeling her cheeks flash red.

"Interesting? In what way?" he asked, leaning his head against the wall.

"Well, for one, I want to know more about you. I can usually figure people out instantly, but you've built up so many walls, I just want to see what's inside, just once." she smiled.

"How do you know" Draco began, smirking to himself "That behind these walls isn't another set of walls?"

"Your walls can't last forever, Draco" She sighed, opening her potions book.

"Maybe you're right, maybe you're not" He smirked at her, taking her book off her and closing it.

"This is very out of character" She laughed, turning to face him. "Maybe keeping you here over the holidays was a good idea."

"Maybe" he sighed "Though my father wasn't impressed. The letter I got back was...less than appreciative. Despite your reasoning."

They shared a few seconds of laughter. "Has anyone ever seen you like this?" Luna ventured.

He shook his head "I don't want anyone else to."

"Why? Would it ruin your reputation as the tough kid?" she teased.

"Definitley" he smirked

"Very out of character, Draco" Luna carried on.

He simply smiled leaned her head towards her, pulling her into a kiss.

Luna's face lit up with shock before she found herself deepening the kiss.

He pulled away too soon in Luna's opinion before standing up.

"I have to go." he stammered and walked purposefully into the darkness of the dungeons.

**There you go, it's happened:O More drama and stuff next chapter, thank you for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Draco's P.O.V**

He waited until he was too far into the dungeon before he broke into a run.

He had totally shocked himself back there, for once, he wasn't in control of his own body. It both scared him and angered him.

Luna had made him weak to himself, no one had ever done that before. He couldn't let it happen anymore, but...he wanted it to happen again.

He stopped running to lean against the wall head first and slam his fist against it. What was happening?

His rage was cut short by a voice.

"What are you doing down here Mr Malfoy?" The voice belonged to Professor Snape.

"Oh, nothing Sir, I was just-"

"Get back to your common room Malfoy." The professor interrupted.

"Yes sir." He nodded and hurried back to his common room.

* * *

**Luna's P.O.V**

A few uneventful days passed and Luna's mind kept skipping back to the kiss. She hadn't told anyone yet, and didn't really plan to. She felt like it was something Draco would want to keep secret. Especially as he hadn't said anything to her since, it seemed like he was avoiding her.

For probably the 15th time today, she let out a heavy sigh.

"Something on your mind?" Hermione asked.

They were at their usual table in the library, though, suprisingly, joined by Harry.

"No..." Luna sighed again "Just a bit slow, isn't it?"

"I hear that" Harry added "At least there's no more of that 'business' with Malfoy."

Luna tensed up at the mention of his name and she could feel her cheeks burning.

Harry, being a boy, didn't notice the subtle hints from Luna that something was up, but ever observant Hermione shot her a look.

She stood up and grabbed Luna's arm, dragging her outside mumbling something like. "We're having a talk Luna."

Luna tried not to break under Hermione's stare.

"What happened with Malfoy the other night Luna?" she asked, giving Luna her best intimidating look.

"Well...he...kissed me-" Luna began.

Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Then he...left, and I haven't spoken with him since." She finished, her face drooping just remembering it.

Hermione placed a hand on her arm, "It's okay Luna, at least you got through to him...that's what you really wanted, right?"

Luna could feel the tears bubbling in her eyes. "Well, I thought that was it..."

She didn't even need to go on before Hermione cottoned on and pulled her into a tight hug, causing Luna to burst out in tears.

"I told you to be careful Luna" Hermione sighed, pulling out of the hug but keeping her hands on Luna's arms.

* * *

Christmas morning came all too soon and, like most christmases, Luna came into the Gryffindor common room.

"Merry Christmas Harry" she smiled as she noticed him sitting on the sofa, wearing one of Mrs Weasley's jumpers.

"Merry Christmas" he reciprocated, giving her a warm smile.

"Luna, how are you feeling?" Hermione asked as she came into the common room from her dormitory.

"Better, I had an idea last night."

"Luna." Hermione shot her a look.

"I just need to talk to him one more time, then I'm done, besides, he can't spent christmas alone."

"Yeah he can, he deserves it" Harry moaned.

"Harry. Stop it." Luna answered, quite aggressively.

"What, are you like in love with him or something?" Harry laughed.

Luna stood up and stormed out of the common room.

"Oh...well, I didn't expect that" Harry added, staring at the door.

"No, you didn't did you Harry" Hermione shot the same look at Harry.

* * *

Luna found herself maybe regretting her previous decision as she arrived at the Slytherin common room.

She whispered the password that she probably shouldn't know and the portrait swung open.

"Draco?" She asked, her eyes scanning the deathly quiet common room.

He descended the stairs from his dormitory and stopped when he saw her.

"Oh, Luna." he ran down the rest of the stairs and strided across the common room until they were relatively close together.

"I owe you another apology" he smirked

"No time, I have something to show you" she kept her face straight.

"What is it?" he asked

"Well, you showed me the dark side of the castle...so I wanted to show you a lighter side." she couldn't help but smile.

"Where?" he asked again.

"I'll show you"

* * *

After about 10 minutes of walking they ended up outside.

"You wanted to show me outside?" Draco chuckled.

"Yes...is there a problem?" she smiled.

"Other than the fact that it's freezing?" he replied

"I didn't think dark wizards got cold." she laughed.

He shared the laugh with her before turning serious.

"I honestly do want to apologise for the other night, I...well, I've never felt like that."

"But, what about Daphne?" Luna asked, standing still and looking at him.

"That was...never serious, well...Luna, you care about me, and no one's ever done that. It...makes me happy" he stuttered over his words again.

Luna pulled him into a hug, though this time, he reciprocated it.

The hug lasted about a minute before Luna pulled away and kissed his cheek.

Draco leant in to kiss her and she stepped back, he gave her a confused look and she stepped towards him again.

"You won't run away this time will you?" she asked, her eyes begging him.

"No...this time...I know what I'm feeling" he smiled, placing his hands on her shoulders.

She smiled back at him and kissed him deeply.

"Let's make this a regular thing" she chuckled, pulling away.

"That sounds great" he laughed pulling her close in a hug.

"Do I trace a hint of commitment from you?" she teased.

"Maybe" he tilted his head down until it met with hers. "Happy christmas." he smiled.

* * *

**Draco's P.O.V**

Draco smiled as he relived Christmas day in his head.

It felt good for him to finally open up to somebody, and someone that understood as much as her, was just a bonus.

His stomach tied up in knots as he thought about what was happening tonight, New Years Eve.

Himself and Luna had decided for the first few days to keep everything a secret, but tonight they were going public about being together.

The exciting part was, Luna knew nothing of the plan.


	9. Chapter 9

Luna found herself smiling at nothing again for what was probably the millionth time since Christmas.

"Luna, you're making everything really obvious if you keep doing that, and you know what Harry would do if he found out." Hermione giggled.

"Do you think we'll have to lie about it for good?" Luna turned to Hermione.

"Well, I would say yes, but clearly, I don't know Draco as well as I thought I did" the brunette smirked at her blonde companion.

"Clearly, me neither." The blonde laughed. "It's just a shame he won't come tonight." she sighed, referring to the New Years Eve get together her and Hermione had planned with a few Hufflepuffs that were also staying behind for the holidays, I mean we only have two more days before his friends come back and we'll hardly see each other."

"Maybe he'll come around" Hermione smiled in an attempt to cheer the blonde up.

"Maybe" Luna chuckled. "It's not like anyone in his house will be there." she shrugged.

* * *

Evening arrived swiftly and Luna hadn't seen Draco all day, despite looking for him almost everywhere.

She waited at the bottom of the stairs for Harry to finish getting dressed.

"For once, we're waiting for Harry" Hermione chuckled.

Hermione and Luna were both formally dressed for this evening, they had hoped for a proper party, but with it still being school, the teachers had only agreed to let it go ahead if it was made a formal event.

Hermione had chosen a dark pink dress and Luna wore a light blue one. They had guessed Harry would be wearing formal robes, though he was taking his sweet time putting them on.

Eventually Harry almost ran down the stairs into the Gryffindor common room.

"Luna" he smiled "I wasn't expecting to see you in here."

"Neither was I, I was supposed to be with..." she forgot who she was talking to and tried to save the sentence "someone." she laughed.

Harry arched an eyebrow at her and eventually laughed. "I will never understand you, Luna" he smirked.

"Me neither" Luna replied. "Shall we go? It's 10pm already, we don't have too long."

"Yes we should get going." Hermione added, following Harry who was already leaving.

The three of them stepped out of the portrait to come face to face with the one and only Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy." Harry gritted his teeth.

"Potter." Draco spat back at him.

"Mind if I have a word with your friend?" Draco's voice was still thick with venom.

"Which one?" Harry replied, his voice just as hostile.

"Lovegood." Draco replied.

"No-" Harry began but was interrupted by Luna who stood between him and Draco.

"Harry it's fine...really" she smiled before subtly pushing Draco down the hallway, while he shot looks at Harry.

"Come on Harry," Hermione whispered "She'll be fine."

Harry reluctantly let himself be herded by Hermione out of sight of Luna and Draco.

* * *

"Draco" Luna smiled at him.

"Hi" he replied, pulling her into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, burying her chin in his shoulder.

"Well...I know I said I wasn't going to go to this thing tonight...but...I felt like going"

"Really?" Luna asked, pulling back just enough to look at him.

Draco nodded. "Despite what Potter says."

Luna sighed "There's no way you two can work it out is there?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"Maybe we should just go" Luna smiled weakly.

He took her hand and entwined their fingers together, walking towards the Great Hall.

* * *

Luna was lucky in the fact that Harry was nowhere to be seen for the majority of the party.

Draco had wanted to stay away from Hermione, but Luna had persuaded him to at least be civil, and by the tone of things just before midnight, he was just about enjoying himself.

"I still have no idea where Harry is" Hermione sighed "He's going to miss the countdown."

Draco scoffed, only to recieve a light elbow in the ribs from Luna.

"Draco please" Luna mumbled.

"Sorry it slipped out" he chuckled.

"My elbow will slip out again if you say anything else" she scolded, still whispering.

"Sorry to interrupt, but, the countdown's starting." Hermione awkwardly pointed out.

There wasn't many people in the hall, but that didn't stop the noise of people counting becoming almost deafening.

Draco stayed silent during the countdown, while Luna simply mouthed the numbers to him.

At the strike of midnight Draco pulled Luna into a kiss, earning them a smile from Hermione.

Their kiss was cut short as Hermione quickly shook Luna out of it and pointed out something the other side of the hall.

Harry. With his jaw on the floor.

* * *

**Draco's P.O.V**

Draco hadn't recieved too much hatred from Harry over his relationship with Luna, considering they both hated each other as much as two human beings could.

Though, after everybody had returned to school, Luna had thought it best if they went back to meeting in the shadows, for his sake.

Everything had been fine for the first couple of weeks. Until Slytherin house started to notice Draco's improved mood and weird acts of random kindness.

Draco was sitting in the common room, after having a late night meeting with Luna, fiddling with another letter he had recieved from his father.

They didn't seem to bother him much nowadays, he usually read them to Luna, which helped him feel better.

This time however, he was interrupted by a voice behind him.

"Draco, I still love you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys, I've decided that this will be the last chapter, but don't worry, there will be sequel post-Hogwarts;)**

**Draco's P.O.V**

Draco hastily spun round to come face to face with Daphne.

"Daphne..." he stammered.

"I thought about it over the holidays, and we should get back together, I won't pry into any of your business, I'll leave you be, I just can't be without you Draco." She rushed, tears forming in her eyes.

Draco stood up and walked around the sofa, pulling Daphne into a hug, he could feel her tense up as the initial shock of contact with him rushed through her before she settled into the hug.

He pulled back to face her "I'm so sorry. We can't get back together."

"What? Why not?" She cried.

"Because...well...there's someone else..." his gaze dropped to the floor.

"Who the fuck is it." Daphne announced, her expression turning to anger.

"You don't need to know" Draco defended, eager to keep Luna safe from Daphne.

Luna had told him of the troubles she'd be having with Daphne and he swore to keep her safe, a promise he was not about to break.

"Tell me who it is Draco, or I'll get it out of you" she warned, pulling out her wand.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked, throwing his hands up slightly.

"Because the reason we broke up is because you were incapable of loving anyone, someone's got through to you before me. They stole you from me and I'm determined to find out how so I can send them back to the shadows they obviously came from." She moved closer to him, pinning him up against the back of the sofa.

"No" Draco spat "We broke up because I didn't love _you_. I never said anything about anyone else."

"Oh, so you were seeing someone when we were together?" Daphne got even angrier.

"No!" He cried, there was no point in fighting her, he would just have to be out with it and then neutralise Daphne's temper. "It was over the christmas holidays."

"At your fathers?!" Daphne laughed. "I'm suprised he let you out. He should've kept you caged like the pathetic animal you are."

"I stayed here. Not my choice, someone else's and that's when it happened." Draco kept his calm, hoping it would rub off on her.

"But who would care about yo-" Daphne cut herself up as she realised who it was. "That bitch. I told you Draco. I fucking told you this was going to happen."

"You don't control me, you never did and you never will." He began to raise his voice again.

"I'm not even sure I should even use magic, maybe the old muggle method of pain is good enough for her." Daphne seethed.

Draco gripped her wrist tightly "You'll leave her alone. If you dare touch her, no matter where you hide, I will find you and rip the skin from your bones." he whispered, causing Daphne to yelp in pain.

"At least she'll be going with me." Daphne yanked her arm free of Draco and broke off into a sprint out of the common room and down the corridor.

* * *

**Luna's P.O.V**

Luna smiled to herself, recalling her meeting with Draco earlier.

For once, she had joined in with her fellow Ravenclaws, and they were all surrounding the fire, talking about various classes and swapping tips on homework.

"Luna" asked a younger, red-headed Ravenclaw. "Do you have any spare copies of the Quibbler? I heard there were some good articles this week."

"I'm not sure, let me check" Luna smiled at the girl before standing up and ascending the stairs to her dormitory.

"Lumos." Luna whispered, not bothering to light the lanterns as she wasn't planning on being in here for long.

Using her wand for light, she searched the drawers of her beside table before coming to the conclusion she had already given away her copy of this week's Quibbler.

Sighing lightly to herself and flicking her wand to remove the ball of light that was currently on the end of it, she closed the drawer and began to head back downstairs to the common room.

The common room was louder than usual, and someone was shouting, very angrily.

"What's going on down-" Luna was interrupted by a ball of red light hitting her in the chest and knocking her to the floor.

She yelped in pain and pushed herself up into a sitting position, only to lay her eyes on Daphne, who was furious.

Daphne launched herself at the blonde and pinned her back down.

"What are you doing with Draco." She spat, the blonde feeling the drops of spit land on her face.

"Nothing." Luna protested, trying her hardest to push the older girl off of her.

Daphne was too strong for Luna and as she felt herself be picked up halfway only to be thrown back down and slam her head, everything had began to go fuzzy.

Luna was loosely aware of the intense pressure on her chest being lifted as Daphne was pushed off of her by a blurry blonde headed shadow.

It took her too long to realise that this was Draco.

She winced as he slammed Daphne against the wall.

"Draco...leave it." Luna coughed, holding her hand out to him for help.

He glanced at her before glancing back at Daphne, who was currently cowering under his arm.

Luna willed Draco to do the right thing with her eyes before they blacked out all together and she slipped into unconciousness.

* * *

"I think she's waking up." A voice pierced through her peaceful sleep and she readjusted her mind to the pain that was searing through her body.

She screwed up her eyes before forcing them open.

She drank in her surroundings and realised she was in the hospital wing.

She turned to the bed next to her to see Daphne wide awake and obviously in as much pain as her.

Luna sighed, Draco had let his temper get the better of him. She tried to open her mouth to speak, but her voice came out hoarse. "How did I get here?" she asked, turning to Madame Pomfrey, who was pouring her some pain relief potion into a goblet.

"Mr. Malfoy brought you here, he brought you both here." She explained.

Luna smiled brightly, she was so proud of him. "Where is he?" she asked.

Madame Pomfrey laughed, "We sent him back to his common room to sleep, he's been watching the both of you for days. We've got word to him that you were waking up, he should be here any-"

"Is she awake?" A voice asked, filled with panic. Luna recognised the voice as Draco's.

"She's over here" the nurse called out.

Draco ran across the room to stand at Luna's bedside.

"You're awake." He smiled, cupping her face.

"You saved us both Draco." Luna smiled back at him "I'm so proud."

"Having you safe was more important than getting revenge" he smirked.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that."

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the incident and Draco still had a lot of bridges to build, he wasn't keen on being nice to Harry and Hermione but he didn't say anything to them when Luna was around.

Luna and Draco were in one of those moments, they were all sat by Hagrid's Hut the day before the summer.

Draco was going to visit Luna's parents for the first two weeks and then they were going to Draco's to finally talk to his father.

She knew that Draco was far from fixed, he still had his ties to Lord Voldemort which they would have to sever, but it was good enough for now.

**So there you go! That's the end of Unorthodox, this is my first finished fanfiction so thank you so much for reading and reviewing and stuff, I'll get a sequel out soon which will be based post-Hogwarts. I'm also starting a fanfiction with one of my friends based on an English TV show that we both loved when it was on, so feel free to check that out, again thank you for all the reading:)**


End file.
